Debra Strode
Debra Strode, is a character in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, played by Kim Darby. Biography Debra Strode is the meek wife of John Strode and mother of Kara Strode and Tim Strode who all lived in the Myers house. Debra loved her family very much yet had a rocky relationship with her husband. She helped out her daughter numerous times which John didn't approve of. Since Debra never stood up to her husband, it was often Kara or Tim who did it for her whenever their father wasn't showing her any respect. On October 31 1995, Debra started her day by cleaning the house and washing clothes but the washing machine was broken and water was spread all over the basement floor. She came back upstairs and heard creaking in the house, it turned out to be Sam Loomis who told her that he came to help her family. Loomis told Debra the history of the Myers house, that Michael Myers would return to the home that night and to not let her family suffer the same fate that Laurie Strode and her daughter did. Debra called her husband at his job to tell him the things that Dr. Loomis had told her. John didn't believe her and tried to brush it off. Debra told him that she was going to get the kids and get out but she wanted John to come with them. John still didn't believe her and told her that she was losing it. Debra then got upset with John when she figured out that he knew the history behind the house and didn't tell his family. Debra packed her bags and was starting to get out the front door when she noticed that an axe that she picked up from the yard eariler was now gone. Scared that someone was in the house, Debra nervously walked around the living room until the phone rang. The voice told her that "we want the child" and Debra asked who it was. At the moment, the caller hung up and Debra turned around to see Michael Myers standing in her living room. Debra ran out to the backyard and looked for an escape route but in the middle of running, she dropped her glasses. Debra found them and crawled around the sheets so Michael wouldn't see her but it was too late and Michael found her. Debra was in shock and within a second, Michael sliced at her with the axe and her blood splattered on the white sheet. Michael later stuffed the sheet in the washer and Debra's corpse in the attic.Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers She was buried at Mt. Sinclair Cemetery with her son Tim being in the middle between her and her husband John. She is the 49th human victim of Michael Myers. Notes & Trivia * Debra Strode was named after Debra Hill Appearances * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers References Category:1990's deaths Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Strode Family Category:Deceased Category:Female characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mothers